The Altairan
Species Overview Homeworld: Altair (PX3-989) Home Galaxy: Milkyway Galaxy Home System: Kipper Current Population: Unknown Primary Language: Major Planets: Altair Affiliation: Resistance Current GATO Status: Allies 'Altairan' Once a race of technologically advanced humans, the Altairans' world was destroyed by a violent and deadly form of radiation, forcing the survivors into underground maintenance facilities. As their bodies broke down, they developed the technology to transfer their consciousnesses into artificial, android-like bodies, identical in external appearance to the previous form. When SG-1 arrived they found one such individual, Harlan, to be the sole remaining survivor of the Altairan civilization. Other Altairans Harlan once knew included Sacara, Bareeth, Tira, Wallace, and Hubbald (who created the underground environment but died early on, taking many secrets with him). After living beneath the surface for an untold number of years, several of the remaining survivors climbed up to the surface and walked beyond the radius of the energy source that sustained them, ending their lives. Wallace was the last to go, leaving Harlan the only one remaining. Harlan is determined to carry on the heritage of his people, and bears the brunt of the responsibilities for maintaining the underground structure for thousands of years to come. Category:Aliens Appearance Since their basic appearance is that of the original person, they all look the same on the inside. Their bodies are robotic shells with their brains in digital form. History Once a race of technologically advanced humans, the Altairans' world was destroyed by a violent and deadly form of radiation which degraded the planet's biosphere, forcing the survivors into underground maintenance facilities created by a man named Hubald around 11,000 years ago. As their bodies broke down, they developed the technology to transfer their consciousnesses into artificial, android-like bodies, identical in external appearance to the previous form. The transfer process wasn't perfect, and some were lost, including Sakura, Ereath, and Tira. Hubald's new body also failed, and the survivors couldn't repair it, taking all his secrets with him. After living beneath the surface for an untold number of years, several of the remaining survivors climbed up to the surface and walked beyond the radius of the energy source that sustained them, ending their lives. Wallace was the last to go, leaving Harlan the only one remaining. Harlan was determined to carry on the heritage of his people, and bears the brunt of the responsibilities for maintaining the underground structure for thousands of years to come. Around the year 1998, the final survivors of the Altairans were visited by the Tauri while they explored their galaxy. When the Tauri found Harlan he was the sole remaining survivor of the Altairan civilization. Thinking about the survival of his people, Harlan decided to take Sg-1 and transfer them into artificial bodies. It was then concluded that transfer of the Jaffa to artificial bodies would be more difficult. Leaving their artificial copies on the planet, the Tauri formed a small alliance with the new growing Altairans. The first generation started with Sg-1, being Jack O'Neill, Samantha Carter, Daniel Jackson and Teal'c. They all died sacrificing themselves, to protect their original selves. Category:Aliens Biology The Altairans are robots with the minds of humans, or any other race that is downloaded into the robot shell. The power source for them is external, which comes from power generator(s) that were originally made inside the underground facility. Then as the years went on, they created more power sources around the planet, and then finally converting the radiation into a usable power source. The Altairians cannot function without a separate power source. Typically this is provided by emitters throughout the underground complex. External power packs can be used to power their bodies for extended periods of time outside the complex. Without power the bodies will only function for 5 days before shutting down. Loss of power means certain death for the synthetic body and the consciousness contained in it. The Altairians are immune to all forms of mind control. They are also resistant to disease, hunger and thirst. Their synthetic bodies only need constant power to function. The Altairians can learn new skills as long as they can power themselves outside the complex. They have the ability to "plug in" to any form of technology and learn about its functions. Category:Aliens Technology Synthetic Replication System - This device can create a synthetic replica of either a living human or another synthetic being. It takes twice as long to create a synthetic copy of a living human than of another synthetic body. The process takes 24 hours for a synthetic body or 120 hours for a live human. Consciousness Transference System - Although this device is very advanced, it is not perfect. The device has a 90% chance of succeeding when transferring the consciousness of a living being into a synthetic body. They have degradation while transferring. This means the more often the minds are transferred, the greater the chance of failure. This system could possibly transfer a consciousness from a synthetic body to a real body. There is a 50% chance of success if being transferred into a real body. There is a 45% chance of success if the consciousness is being transferred into a 'blank' mind, almost like the Asgard does. There is only a 20% chance of success if transferring into an unwilling person. Portable Power Cores - Created as a power source, as they travel through the Stargate. The power cores were not meant to be permanent and will run out of power rapidly. If power outputs are lowered, the maximum amount of time on a portable power core would be 5 days. Brainwave Storage Capacitors - A device capable of storing a person's brain waves. It is meant to save a copy of yourself, if you should ever die it will create a new body and add your old scanned brainwaves in. Return To: Gateworld AU Virtual Fleet Races Category:Aliens